1. Field of Invention
The technology described herein relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to improving the linearity of semiconductor devices, such as nitride semiconductor devices, for example.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, such as transistors, have been formed using different types of semiconductor materials, such as group IV semiconductor materials, group III-V semiconductor materials, and group II-VI semiconductor materials. Nitride semiconductor materials are a class of III-V semiconductor materials that has been investigated recently. Gallium nitride (GaN) in particular has been investigated due to its unique combination of high electron mobility and large critical electric field. Due to these material properties, GaN-based transistors have been viewed as promising for high power and high frequency applications.